Drahmin
Drahmin is an oni from the Netherrealm and a villain from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. History Early Life Drahmin was a cruel human landlord from Outworld, and a vicious warlord that was exiled to Netherrealm for his crimes after his death. Driven to insanity in its depths, he eventually accepted his fate and became Drahmin, the mighty Oni tormenter. He later met another oni, Moloch, and began wandering the 5th plane of the Netherrealm, tormenting souls they came across. Escaping Netherrealm Eventually Drahmin and Moloch met up with the sorcerer, Quan Chi, who was fighting Scorpion. Unable to fight the spectre, the sorcerer asked for the oni's assistance and so the two intervened and drove the ninja off. However Drahmin and Moloch didn't give their services free and demanded payment, eventually coming to the agreement that when Quan Chi escaped the Netherrealm, he would take them with him. With their agreement in place, Drahmin and Moloch escorted Quan Chi to an ancient structure that was supposedly a gateway to other realms. However the sorcerer realized that this was a dormant portal that he could activate with Shinnok's amulet. However Scorpion chose this moment to attack and while Drahmin and Moloch fought him, Quan Chi opened a portal to Outworld through which he escaped. But the three followed him and the two oni found themselves in a different part of Outworld with no sign of the Quan Chi or Scorpion. Alliance with Shang Tsung Drahmin and Moloch began searching for Quan Chi and scoured the wastelands, killing anyone they came across. The oni eventually met met Cyrax and Li Mei, who both escaped their clutches. Eventually Shang Tsung found them and brought to his side, as a safeguard in case Quan Chi ever turned on him. He kept Drahmin and Moloch in the bowels of his palace and controlled the pair by feeding them mortals and promising them vengeance against the sorcerer who betrayed them. While they were waiting for this vengeance, Drahmin and Moloch encountered Scorpion, who had come seeking Quan Chi himself. The two managed to overpower the spectre and threw into the Soulnado when they realized that they couldn't devour him. Armageddon At some point, Drahmin ended up back in the Netherrealm and spent a few years wandering the Netherrealm cliffs, devouring anyone he encountered. When Taven came to the Netherrealm looking for Taven, he encountered Drahmin and fought him, though he lost. In his Armageddon ending, Blaze's godlike power fused with Drahmin's mask, transforming him to three times his normal size. He then turned on Moloch and killed his former partner, though his bloodlust had only begun. Powers Drahmin has superhuman abilities granted from being an oni, which, when combined with his Iron Club and unrestrained rage, makes him a deadly foe. He can also form the flies around his body into a makeshift projectile. Trivia *Drahmin's original name was going to be Amon, after a biblical demon, like Moloch. However this was changed during Deadly Alliance's preproduction. *The fly animation that surrounds Drahmin will transfer to opponents after certain fatalities are used on him. *Drahmin's Iron Club is a reference to the Japanese slang term for invincibility, an oni with an iron club. *Drahmin's reappearance in the Netherrealm in Armageddon may be because he was destroyed along with Shang Tsung's palace by Raiden unleashing his godly essence in the opening to Deception. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Demon Category:Fighter Category:Undead Villains Category:Playable Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Brutes Category:Masked Villain Category:Swordsmen